1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the light-emitting module control technology, and in particular, to a light-emitting device and control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state light-emitting units, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), that is used for the backlight source of the display panel or the light source used for illumination gradually become the mainstream technology. In a backlight source of a display panel, for example, light-emitting units are usually integrated into a module, so as to provide a uniform light source for the display panel, in which the module includes light-emitting units connected in series. However, in the module mentioned above, the light-emitting units may malfunction. When one of the light-emitting units connected in series fails, the original voltage drop value of the malfunctioned light-emitting unit is transferred to other units in the same string. Therefore, when the number of malfunctioned light-emitting units increases, the transferred voltage drop value rises and may easily damage other units.
To prevent the occurrence of the above situation, the entire string of light-emitting units is turned off when the number of malfunctioned light-emitting units reaches a predetermined value in the conventional method. However, when the entire string of light-emitting units is turned off because of a small amount of malfunctioned light-emitting units, the brightness of the light source is significantly reduced, which adversely affects the operating efficiency.
Therefore, it becomes an urgent problem to be solved in this technical field to design a new light-emitting device and method in which a flexible adjustment mechanism is provided to prevent the significant reduction of brightness of the light source when the light-emitting unit malfunctions.